


In the Belly of the Beast [Artwork by Nucleargers]

by SmashSlam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bear - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Foot Fetish, Gore, Hairy, M/M, Monster Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Tentacle Rape, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashSlam/pseuds/SmashSlam
Summary: Bobby investigates a case abroad on his own, and bites off more than he can chew.Grim ficlet I wrote to go along with some commissioned art from NucleargersTumblr:https://nucleargers.tumblr.com/Twitter: https://twitter.com/nucleargersMy own Artwork and Sketches atmy FAAlso taking suggestions/requests/comments at Smashslam@gmail.com





	In the Belly of the Beast [Artwork by Nucleargers]

Greece in the summertime was ever a refreshing change from the doldrums of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Of course, there was something to be said for the down to earth beauty of Midwestern America, but it certainly lacked the jet set appeal of the Mediterranean. Of course, Bobby wasn’t in the area for pleasure alone- a local contact had gotten in touch with him about cultists summoning up unnatural creatures in the area. That had led to some disappearances- only some grisly scattered remains of the victims left behind- so of course it was the sort of thing a hunter would look into. As predicted, the authorities were split between the culprit being wild animals or a crazed slasher, but Bobby knew better.

Utilizing some contacts in the area, the old hunter was able to sort out some clues as to what he was looking for- a sort of dark cult that had existed in a forgotten side history, summoning up eldritch horrors on the scattered islands- taking advantage of the existing supernatural energies in the region. Per his usual, he visited libraries and reading rooms, of both the public and secretive variety- accumulating a goodly amount of research material to piece together leads with.

He came upon a particularly lucky windfall when he ran afoul of one of the cultists’ altars while investigating particularly promising clues- scoring himself a copy of one of their actual texts.

At that point, it was high time for Bobby to work his magic- deciphering his clues and cross-referencing lore to find a way to snuff out the threat. Workaholic as he was though- he wasn’t one to pass up the prospect of beautiful summertime beaches, and while certainly not on vacation, he was happy to make his research hours a bit comfier (and work on his tan). Renting out a small motorboat, he scouted out a sheltered cove that he had all to himself.

With his own private beach, he felt free to let it all hang loose. He spread out his tomes alongside a cooler of local beer and got to work. Of course, he was also dressed for the occasion, a far cry from his normal flannels and jeans. As per the season, he was clad just in a pair of old swim trunks, flip flops, and his trusty, favorite blue and white hat- his stocky, hairy frame bared and lathered up in suntan lotion. The sight would probably cause Sam and Dean to gag, but fortunately this was a solo hunt for the old veteran.

As the day rolled on, Bobby built himself a comfortable buzz from the several beers he’d downed, his focus entirely on the text that he’d confiscated from the fleeing cultist. Ever the scholar, his focus was so intense, he didn’t notice the slight chill in the air- the protective curse on the tome slowly corrupting the fauna around him- until it was too late…

The creature resembled some kind of aquatic anemone, riddled with spiked teeth and horrific, coiled muscle. Seeping out of the shadows, it reacted to the act of Bobby’s studying the tome- detecting the presence of a non-believer in its midst. The spell was ancient, far older than anything the old hunter would’ve known to look for, and that was his downfall. Fiercely protective of the cult’s secrets, the cursed fleshbeast brutally snared Bobby without warning- coiling and curling around his limbs with bruising force, prizing apart his legs and viciously shaking him. In a cruel twist, as it’s masters intended, it began to violate the poor old man, just as his searching eyes and intellect had violated the secrecy of the cult’s holy scriptures.

Bobby’s screams and cries for help echoed in the cove- but thanks to the spell’s magicks they hardly made earshot to any of the adjacent isles. Straining the old man’s limbs, the thing’s tendrils tore his swim trunks from his body- revealing his vulnerable cock and balls and tight, hairy pucker. The old hunter started to sob and beg as it painfully squeezed his thighs, other tendrils reaching in and insidiously stroking and wrapping around his pubic bush and around the base of his shaft- forcing him to erection and lewdly rubbing at his uncut tip. Another length curled in and wrapped around his sac, pulling his balls apart and squeezing them individually. Finally down below, multiple enormous lengths shoved their way into Bobby’s opening- slimy, writhing, and riddled with bumps and ridges, they spread him apart violently, stretching and tearing as they went- burrowing painfully into his bowels. The old hunter’s gruff voice broke into pained screams as he begged for it to stop, but the assault continued- his punishment for seeking knowledge he was never meant to have.

The creature raped Bobby well into the evening- the hunter’s frame flailing limply as the thing pounded his ass mercilessly. With equal cruelty it milked and abused his cock, forcing him to cum several times despite his fear and agony. All through the ordeal he screamed and pleaded for help, for it to stop, but it was to no avail. Just like the other victims of the cultists- something about the creature’s presence altered the space around him- leaving his cries silent in the outside world.

Even in Bobby’s darkest imaginings, he’d never thought he’d go out so painfully, or humiliatingly. Sobbing and screaming, the thing finally seemed to slow down- apparently sated with the man’s torment. However, it didn’t end there. With a bestial lunge it wrenched the old man’s frame into its maw- full of jagged, crushing teeth and jaws. In agony and shock, the old hunter didn’t even have time to resume screaming as he was brutally devoured- his bare feet flailing wildly as he was taken head first into the thing’s mouth. His muffled cries quieted abruptly with the sound of grisly, ominous crunches and splats. After his entire body had been drawn inside, the thing retired back to whence it came- taking with it any last trace of the old hunter.


End file.
